


愛荷華青年（治癮頭）狂想曲

by Cheerful_af



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Drug Addiction, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerful_af/pseuds/Cheerful_af
Summary: Corey Taylor使病懨懨的Jim Root掉進康復與發病的輪迴裡。





	愛荷華青年（治癮頭）狂想曲

**Author's Note:**

> 一樣是PWP，但肉又非常之少。其實是自己在抓感覺，對於該如何描寫他們的感情。很多東西都跟現實狀況有出入，例如Jim據我瞭解沒有那麼重的毒癮，只是為了戲劇效果才這麼寫。能接受再看下去。

Prelude.

⠀⠀操，操操操——他說過幾次要Corey Taylor別喝醉後上採訪？他說過多少次？他他他他他他他他……噢！我操！為什麼要這麼看他！操他媽的！每個人！他媽的每個人都怪罪他！這些從不是他的錯！每個人都想怪罪他還肖想能得到好處！每個人都想碰他！一群婊子生的敗類！一群散發鈔票腐臭味的敗類！只在乎古柯鹼和海洛因的敗類！  
⠀⠀終於抓狂了。老媽子還當我是靦腆的大男孩，那感覺真的很痛苦。我真他媽要痛苦死了，每天有百百種問題在我臉上燃燒，你看見團練室嗎？湯匙和白粉比樂器還多，每個人都在燒湯匙，燒得智障似的，看著它們傻笑。我簡直跟那些湯匙一樣，每個人都將問題倒在我臉上，燃燒我直到我處理完所有他們搞出來的爛攤子，最後一面傻笑一面將那些成型的好貨給取走。我充其量就只是幫他們照顧樂團主唱的動物管理員罷。然而我很滑稽地，沒能把他當作沒智商的動物看待。哪種動物會在你恐慌得想了結自己時告訴你他愛你？  
⠀⠀Corey Taylor回家了，我能做什麼？  
⠀⠀我能把液體注進血管裡。最後一管了，我想，我不是只在乎海洛因的瀕死毒蟲，絕不是。

I.

⠀⠀「Corey，我能否問個和新專輯較無關的問題？」  
⠀⠀「嗯。」Corey對這個不斷問討厭問題的女記者點頭，他相當努力地在抵抗不耐煩和酒精帶來的睡意。  
⠀⠀「回來製作《第三輯：潛意識探索》前，你和Jim一起在另一個樂團，Stone Sour活動，是什麼原因讓你決定找Jim回去的呢？」  
⠀⠀這問題真是白痴到極點。這是針對滑結新專輯進行的直播採訪，誰想過會有這種操蛋問題？

⠀⠀「因為我愛他。」

⠀⠀「……不好意思？」

⠀⠀「我們交往一陣子了。」操——都說過幾次要他別喝醉後上採訪？

⠀⠀「哈哈哈，這很有趣。接下來想請問……」  
⠀⠀「媽的，這不好笑！」Corey Taylor戴著那張比前兩張專輯都還要可怖的面具，站起來朝漂亮記者大吼。從這刻開始我知道最壞的情況要發生了，你看看他那張黑麻麻的臉，一切開始越來越操蛋，像那張黑黑的面具和他彩色的智障頭髮。  
⠀⠀不，你看仔細點，這張面具真他媽的醜死了。  
⠀⠀「妳怎麼會覺得這是個他媽的笑話？妳不知道我們的事！妳不知道我們的關係！」  
⠀⠀「我、呃、抱歉、Corey、這是直播……」噢操，真剛好，我也是這麼想，這是直播，Corey真是個他媽的豬頭。這記者也是個豬頭。這個世界操蛋又智障。滑結玩完了。  
⠀⠀「我知道這是一個操蛋直播！我在問妳這哪裡好笑！」正後方的Sid正緊張地拉著Corey的囚服，示意他情況不妙，但後者連看都沒看他一眼。我真該早點發現對這種不定時炸彈說真話並不是個好主意。在這張垃圾專輯發售後，已經被噓聲扔到谷底的垃圾樂團，在這時候出了一對垃圾同性戀情侶，還是垃圾主唱和垃圾吉他手。我們所有人都看得見這個團體正在死掉，顫抖著雙腳踩進棺材裡，只有Corey Taylor還醉得什麼也沒發現。我冒起冷汗，想說什麼但什麼也沒說。  
⠀⠀「因為妳是個連我們的專輯都沒聽過的婊子？因為妳不是樂評、不是粉絲、甚至只是媒體業的菜鳥？而妳現在居然嘲笑我？就因為我跟Jim Root在一起？妳知道要採訪我們後幻想過多少次被Jim Root上？被我上？小婊子？他是Gay讓妳難受？」  
⠀⠀「關掉相機！」後臺的人緊張地大吼大叫，這出奇地令我感到安心。知道直播已經暫停後，我起身阻止他。  
⠀⠀「Corey，你別鬧了……」  
⠀⠀「真他媽狗屎！」他隔著三個人的距離把髒字喊進我耳朵裡，「James Root，你幫外人說話？」我從沒看過他氣到這地步。我看過他跟很多人吵架，樂團的所有人、朋友、家人……但我從沒看他發火到這地步。  
⠀⠀我更想相信他只是發場純粹的酒瘋而非正在對全世界進行某種主權宣示。  
⠀⠀「Jim，你看起來不太好，坐下。」Paul在一旁輕聲說道。你知道嗎，他是清醒的！他剛剛到底嗑過還是沒嗑過，我不知道，我只知道他是清醒的！我真的很感動因為我的汗已經搞濕了我的衣服，我的確不太好。  
⠀⠀我坐下後，Mick上前讓Corey冷靜下來，我明知道這不會讓事情變好，但我懶得阻止Mick。操，他根本不懂Corey，他只是仗著自己高大魁梧就自以為能讓他閉嘴，你知道嗎，他根本就不懂Corey Taylor！  
⠀⠀「滾開！滾吧！操你的Mick Thomson！」Mick和他僵持了兩分鐘，頻頻搖頭，連連嘆氣地選擇放棄，看吧，他阻止不了他。Corey持續對那個女記者叫囂，大夥只能注意著，讓他別揍人。  
⠀⠀「我會記得妳用這種狗屁方式嘲笑我。」他又在耍狠，就像隻發瘋的小型犬，不知道自己將被媒體這條獵犬吞噬殆盡。我開始呼吸困難、冒冷汗，想睡一覺、想嚎咷大哭、想嘶吼、想停止這種情緒。

II.

⠀⠀那天我向他告白，但我知道這不是好事。我的腦袋越來越慌亂，我只是找條繩索抓，好讓自己別被胡思亂想給沖走。  
⠀⠀天氣不錯，我忘了自己說過什麼，但他笑得很開心。他說，好啊，有何不可。我愛你，Jimmy。他抱我抱得很緊，說他很高興。他身上還有傑克·丹尼爾的味道。那天出奇地是香味。  
⠀⠀我愛他，毫無疑問。但他的接受令我害怕。我知道他想回去玩Stone Sour時毫不遲疑地找了我；我知道他常開玩笑說喜歡我；我知道他的心事永遠只找我傾吐。但我很害怕，我害怕的程度已經大得無法忽視，我永遠不知道明天起床，他會笑著和我聊天還是冷淡地疏遠我，而這完全不是他的問題。他甚至要我看醫生，他是認真的。  
⠀⠀我照做，但沒告訴他這件事的結果。

⠀⠀「Jim，你一直都這樣怕東怕西的嗎？」他問我，在我沒準備好被問這個問題的時候。  
⠀⠀「……不，我想。」我停頓幾秒。你知道嗎，他永遠等不到我準備好回答這個問題的一天。  
⠀⠀「我們在一起可以很好，你什麼都不用擔心。」他自顧自地說起來，像在給自己一則必須遵守的約定。即使他說話的樣子像個極好的戀人，在我的眼裡卻是虔誠得令人害怕的信徒，「你會很好的，寶貝，我會陪你直到你好起來，直到永遠。」  
⠀⠀「什麼都別說了。」我暴躁地抓了抓頭皮，「告訴我你愛我。」

-

⠀⠀我晃頭晃腦晃掉跑馬燈。那傢伙十歲就碰了這種東西。糢糊掉了，我看不清，但Corey好像很生氣。  
⠀⠀他們知道嗎，滑結的正常人又少一個。Jim Root恐慌到極點，他不敢承認，他不敢。他恐慌到極點，他他他他他他他他……。如果解藥是海洛因，那該怎麼辦？下一次醒來我躺在床上，一個人。身體像著火一樣燙。他搞砸什麼？什麼？他……  
⠀⠀喀、嘰。  
⠀⠀門被推開的聲音有點刺耳，有人走進來，但我的眼睛無法聚焦，思緒也是。我開始害怕來者是否要與我交談，我應付不了一場交談。  
⠀⠀「Jim，是我。」Corey。我放鬆下來後忽然想起自己好像惹他生氣了，但在這以前發生過什麼，實在想不起來。神經恢復緊繃，我試著對焦，想看清他的臉，但做不到。  
⠀⠀「你什麼時候醒的？」我看不清他。但我知道他有些煩躁，而且他並不是真的很想問這個問題。他很疲憊，他知道我會醒來，他只是終於從我的狀況裡解脫了。他身上沒有酒氣，這代表他從起床到現在不知幾點，都沒有攝取任何酒精。我大約知道我的表情很疑惑，但我看不清他給我什麼臉色。  
⠀⠀「我在戒酒。」  
⠀⠀「……戒酒？像是……真的？」  
⠀⠀「真的。所以Jimmy，你也得戒乾淨了，你可以很好的。」  
⠀⠀原來是這回事。我逐漸看清他的臉，緊鎖眉頭，看起來很哀傷，哀傷得有點可怕，像是發現我偷抽煙的老媽子。  
⠀⠀「Corey，我是不是惹你生氣了？」  
⠀⠀「……不，嚴格來說是我先惹你生氣的。」語畢，他睜大眼，「你不記得了？」他又說道。  
⠀⠀「想不起我躺在這裡以前發生什麼事了。但我的確記得你很生氣。」我簡述道，疲憊不堪。  
⠀⠀「我搞砸了。」他說道。噢耶穌基督啊我真的很想讓他別那麼悲傷。  
⠀⠀「什麼？搞砸什麼？」  
⠀⠀「我……」噢操。  
⠀⠀「沒事，Corey……天啊。」他幾乎要哭了，他別過頭不再看我，我像某種被癌症給摧殘的病患一樣令人看到就痛苦。我們僵持這個狀況將近兩個世紀他才又轉回頭，開口。顯然他臉上有兩條淚痕，我真他媽的快發瘋了。我真他媽的難過，他這模樣讓我痛苦不堪。  
⠀⠀「你記得多少？」  
⠀⠀「我讓你生氣了。」  
⠀⠀「我喝醉了，然後我們上訪談節目……我把我們的事說出去了。」  
⠀⠀「什麼？」  
⠀⠀「……我公開出櫃了，還拉著你下水。」  
⠀⠀「……嗯。然後呢？」  
⠀⠀「你打了一管。昏過去了。所以我們扯平。」  
⠀⠀「……什麼？」  
⠀⠀「操，就是海洛因！你知道我他媽有多擔心你嗎？拖了好幾個小時醫院才確認你不會因為那劑海洛因掛點，你知道我等了多久嗎！你知道他們忙了多久嗎！」  
⠀⠀「……抱歉。專輯的回響很糟吧。」我盡量不把焦點凝聚在這件事上。  
⠀⠀「糟透了。」  
⠀⠀「最近有見過Ross嗎？」  
⠀⠀「沒有，他不接我電話。」  
⠀⠀「我昏多久了？」  
⠀⠀「將近兩天。」  
⠀⠀「我媽知道嗎？」  
⠀⠀「哪件事？」  
⠀⠀「嗑藥的事和出櫃的事。」  
⠀⠀「都知道，她哭了好久而且我想她恨透我了。」  
⠀⠀「其他人怎麼說？」  
⠀⠀「……我的錯。他們說是我的錯。可惜沒有人會唱這些歌否則他們肯定開除我。」他勉強地笑著，想表現滿不在乎的樣子，「媒體成天炒作這事，每天都有蠢豬想上我。噢操……」他說完終於忍不住爆了幾個粗口，我知道他快崩潰了。我也快崩潰了。我快氣瘋了 ，我的世界剩下噪音，聽不見他哭腔之下的髒字，剩下一片噪音、噪音、質問全世界為何要傷害他的噪音、質問自己為何不能守護他的噪音——Jim Root，快他媽的抓住那條繩索。

⠀⠀「我愛你。」

⠀⠀「……真的假的？這個時候？」  
⠀⠀「我不知道。我現在很混亂，但我知道我愛你。能過來點嗎？我想吻你。」

Interlude.

⠀⠀確診，恐慌症。  
⠀⠀Jim Root用海洛因對付恐慌症發作。  
⠀⠀他是個高大而笨拙的青年，生在愛荷華州，會彈吉他，喜歡重機；不喜歡聊天，不擅長眼神交流，但他愛的人卻被全世界愛著。  
⠀⠀他是個怕生的、不受歡迎的Gay。但那個被全世界愛戴的男人卻接受了他。  
⠀⠀他得到一個寶藏，他卻不確定他有資格擁有這個。看看他可悲的樣子。他不確定這份寶藏何時會從他手中溜走。

⠀⠀「因為我愛他。」

⠀⠀每當他感到無法呼吸、冒冷汗、想哭泣、想找地方躲起來，他需要海洛因。  
⠀⠀或Corey Taylor的一個「我愛你」。

III.

⠀⠀「Corey，我很火大。」Jim Root結束這個吻，覺得有點熱。他捧著對方的臉頰，滾燙的淚水流下，他感到自己的臉上也有相同的溫度。  
⠀⠀「……為什麼？」他的Frontman又哭又笑，Jim的心跳再度緊揪，秩序被打亂。  
⠀⠀「你沒有錯。這不是你的錯。我……我沒有保護你，我給自己打了一管，只想逃避。」  
⠀⠀「自責不是我們的作風。」Corey說著，將整張臉埋進Jim的肩膀。  
⠀⠀「我們不是姑娘，對吧。你覺得我們該用這張病床做什麼？」

IV.

⠀⠀「哦操……慢點……」他吸著Corey Taylor戴著乳環的乳首，讓它逐漸發紅，手指則盡責地替他擴張。Corey老早就硬了，前液甚至弄髒了白被單，但是他裝作什麼也沒發生，依舊乖乖坐在Jim Root的身上（更準確地說，手指上），沒有要求任何撫慰。  
⠀⠀他的Frontman長肉了。製作《愛荷華》那陣子他瘦得很虛弱，整個人都很虛弱。或許是離開滑結（爭吵）的生活讓他的壓力小了不少，他的臉頰變得柔軟；肚子變得柔軟；大腿變得柔軟；胸膛變得柔軟；他柔軟得不行。  
⠀⠀他放過那對乳首，加入第三根手指。他暫時忽略心裡那股可悲感，不去想Corey吃了多少苦而自己卻沒有任何作為（只是躺在病床上），好專心地彌補這個天大的過錯。

⠀⠀「你知道嗎……我們得打破這個輪迴。」

⠀⠀「什麼輪迴？」Jim笑了出來，騰不出思緒來思考對方的話。  
⠀⠀「你啊、你討厭我發誓……噢操、很疼……」他的Frontman輕扭著腰，Jim聽著這句話暫停了手指的動作待他適應。他發硬勃起的陰莖多次摩擦到他的小腹，但他們都懶得在意。  
⠀⠀「你聽到我說那種話總是很焦慮。」他喘著氣說道，「為什麼？」  
⠀⠀「我……」性愛暫停了下來，他們之間的空氣逐漸冷卻。  
⠀⠀「我真的、真的、真的很愛你，Corey。」語畢，他想湊近去吻他，但後者撇開頭沒讓他得逞。  
⠀⠀「你還是沒說清楚。我不要這樣。」  
⠀⠀「我愛你。」他看進Corey藍得透澈的眼，好像天空，好像Corey Taylor骯髒透頂的往事和聖潔無暇的靈魂，好像他們汙濁的母親——愛荷華。  
⠀⠀「我愛你……我愛你、我真的很愛你、我……我……操、我真的好愛你。」James Root察覺臉上有溫度滑落，他還是沒能克制住。他撇開眼神，非常清楚那感覺又要襲擊他了，再多的繩索都不夠用了，他要被沖走了。  
⠀⠀他要被沖走了。

⠀⠀「救我……」

⠀⠀「Jim，看我。」Corey將手扶上Jim的臉頰，迫使他看向他。  
⠀⠀「你看到什麼？」  
⠀⠀「你、我、愛荷華……」Jim的眼眶已經鎖不住淚水，他要被沖走了，他不斷冒冷汗、打顫、他不知道Corey要說什麼、他不知道Corey是否要離開他了？他一無所知，他一無所有，他是站在愛荷華那海一般的玉米田中央，一個什麼也沒有的，一個不敢吐出任何語言的，一個無法相信任何事物的，一個找不到任何海洛因及任何愛的敗類毒蟲。

⠀⠀「你看到的我，他愛你。」

⠀⠀「Jim，我愛你。」

⠀⠀毒蟲將三隻手指抽了出來，以陰莖抵上他的穴口。淚水、汗水、鼻涕、口水、體液、血液哪個先掉到床單上，他不知道。他的性器跟隨本能地進到Corey Taylor的後穴中，毒蟲看不清任何東西，他不知道。

⠀⠀「我愛你、我愛你……啊、天……我愛你、我非常愛你……」Corey抓得很緊，不斷喘息，每一次Jim的抽動，他都說一次我愛你。他已經十多年沒有過這種感覺了，很痛苦，同時很美妙，感覺不到任何悲慘正發生在他們身上，即使他想得到的一切都已經像發臭的垃圾一樣令人作嘔，但他不想在乎。  
⠀⠀Jim說不出任何話來，噪音都消失了。  
⠀⠀最後他們是一起到達高潮的。他們是一起哭泣的。Jim Root已經想不了任何事情，他好像躺在玉米田正中央，但他不恐懼，因為他牽著Corey Taylor的手，他牢牢地和Corey Taylor綁在一塊。

⠀⠀他是隻鐵湯匙，但只用來吃飯。

Coda.

⠀⠀「你記得我之前跟你說過的輪迴嗎？」他看著我。我們在街道旁的餐桌吃甜點，他卻忽然提起這件事。  
⠀⠀「記得。」我說。  
⠀⠀「你覺得呢？打破了嗎？」他一面挖起冰淇淋一面說。  
⠀⠀「……我愛你。」  
⠀⠀「那麼我能做蠢事了嗎？你知道我喜歡這一套。」  
⠀⠀「嗯。」事實上我還不知道他打算做什麼，我只想告訴他無論他做什麼，我不會害怕。

⠀⠀「我愛你。」他拔下我們的墨鏡並湊近我。  
⠀⠀我們在世界的目光下，獻給對方一吻。

-Fin.


End file.
